


【盾冬/芽詹】裙♂底的㊙️（上）

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Summary：加❤️我❤️看❤️大❤️J❤️J❤️水❤️手❤️服❤️萌❤️妹（划掉）Summary：Steve打赌输了，被迫穿上水手服走过大街，却被路过的Bucky误认为是站■街■女，稀里糊涂地拉去开了房。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬/芽詹】裙♂底的㊙️（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※女装芽注意。伪站（那啥）街  
> ※算是ρωρ。沙雕。OOC注意。

Steve抿紧下唇，局促不安地抬头四处张望了一阵，原本鼓起勇气决心大步向前走，但刚一挪出几厘米又立刻畏畏缩缩地向后退上半米，再次缩回不起眼的小巷里去。他有点手足无措，垂落在身体两侧的双手紧紧地捏住裙摆，想要将百褶裙再往下拉低一些。可这裙子就这么短，几乎微微弯一下腰就能看到内裤；连同上身穿着的这件T恤衫也像洗得缩了水，堪堪遮过肚脐，如果稍稍抬一下手臂就连肚脐都盖不住。

他微微低了低头，假发从耳边滑落。细碎的金发将他的脸颊蹭刮得有点痒，轻飘飘的发丝还恶作剧般撩着他的鼻尖，让他总也忍不住想要打喷嚏。Steve抬起手将长发往耳后拢了拢，但这小小的动作也牵动了这件短得奇怪的服装，腹部的凉意让他禁不住用瘦弱得过分的手臂挡了挡。文胸也勒得他很不舒服，为了撑起内衣而在胸前塞的两团软绵绵的胶体让他更加羞耻，每次深呼吸都能看到自己隆起的胸部，这种感觉就像看着某个陌生女性……天，可这是他的身体。

一切都太不对劲了。连腿上那双黑色的过膝袜也让他尴尬得要死。Steve合上眼，努力再给自己做心里建设。

他不过是输了一个无聊的赌约。Steve想起今早他和几个朋友短暂的相聚，也不知道为什么他会突然心血来潮跟Tony胡闹起来，要知道他平常总嫌弃Tony太过吵闹。也许是因为Natasha提到了Bucky Barnes——每当有人提到Bucky，Steve总会开始犯傻。就因为他这样光明正大地暗恋着Bucky，现在可好了，全世界都知道Bucky Barnes是Steve Rogers的软肋了。

这不，看看他把自己玩成什么样了……

耳边好像还回响着Tony的笑声，然后他就被Jarvis推进更衣室，莫名其妙地换上了这一套衣服。这叫什么来着？Steve不安地揪了一下胸前的蝴蝶结，迷迷糊糊地想起Natasha说过的那个名词——“水手服”？她好像是这么说的。这个看热闹不嫌事大的女孩还早早给他准备好了跟他原本发色相近的假发，用自己的化妆品给他画了个淡妆。

“挺起胸膛来，Rogers。”Steve好像还能听见Natasha用严肃的语气训诫，“自信点，你是个超棒的女孩。”

哦，女孩。该死的他只是输了个打赌——赌约也只是穿着这件羞耻的水手服走过这条人来人往的大街，不是要卖身，更不是去变性。就算穿着一身女装，头上顶着个假发还戴着可爱的蝴蝶结发卡、扎起双马尾，腿上是一双可爱的、还绣着星星图案的过膝袜，脚上蹬着一双中跟的圆头女士皮鞋，他还是个货真价实的男孩子；就算脸上的妆容柔化了他的轮廓，甚至上身还穿着文胸（罩杯里还塞进胶体填充，Steve想到这个又开始脸红了），甚至内裤——该死的，他就不该任由Natasha摆布，“愿赌服输”绝对只是为了堵住他的嘴而找的借口——也是勒得要死的女式内裤，他还是那个男子气概十足的Steve Rogers。

Steve闭上眼做了一次深呼吸，双手尴尬地交叉在胸前，想装出抱胸的样子尽可能自然地将有些下坠的胸罩往上托一托。大腿上和腹部的凉意让他愈发窘迫，不知道从哪里来的风好像无孔不入，硬是要往他衣服里钻。他抖了抖，可又因为羞耻尴尬而浑身发热。

好了。Steve皱起眉，终于艰难地挪到巷口。只要不顾一切地冲过去，冲过这条街，再转个弯就是他们约定的地点了。Tony说好会来接应的，虽然自己落到这种尴尬的处境很大一部分原因都是那个人，但此时此刻Steve还是选择相信他。毕竟就算不信……好吧。如果Tony没在那附近，那就意味着他要再穿过两条街回自己家里去。

又或者他可以脱光衣服跑回去。穿着女装穿街过巷和大庭广众之下裸奔哪一个更羞耻些？这幅样子裸奔说不定还真没人能认出他来呢，当然前提是他能做得到？

Steve好不容易挪到巷口，又不动声色地抬了抬下滑的假胸部。他把百褶短裙向上提了提，试图让它遮挡一下腹部，但上拉以后大腿外露的部分却多出一大截。他耳尖有点发烫，又扯了扯裙子好让它盖住腿部。无论说什么都好，总不能让那蕾丝花边的内裤露出来——想到那条内裤，Steve就两颊发红，再想想它现在正穿在自己身上，那种感觉就更加难以言喻了。

他原本打算一鼓作气冲过人群、跑回家里，但Steve万万没想到巷口会站着人。他紧张地咽了咽，正想开口说什么，可在看清对方的脸之后大脑却彻底宕机了，整个人都僵硬得像石雕，发声器官再无法运作——有一瞬间Steve觉得自己的心肺功能都彻底瘫痪了。

那是Bucky Barnes。是他一直心心念念的Bucky，是Steve宁愿逃课也要他去看比赛的Bucky，是他在课本的页边空白处画得满满当当的那个男孩，是他悄悄在日记里写了无数次的那个名字的主人……是独一无二的Bucky。

他知道Bucky不会留意到像他这样默默无闻的小子，也不会知道有这样一个人用整颗心去恋慕自己。但无所谓，原本是无所谓。他爱谁是他的自由，和任何人都无关——原本应该是这样的。但是，为什么呢？怎么偏偏要让Bucky看到这样的他？

而且Bucky还对他笑，还会朝他吹口哨。看啊，Bucky还会主动跟他搭话呢。然后还拉着他的手说要带他去哪里——

Steve迷迷糊糊地听着巴基问了什么问题，而他早就丧失了思考能力和语言能力只知道点头和摇头。到这个棕发男孩朝他抛媚眼、温柔地牵起他的手，Steve还在迷迷糊糊地想Bucky的温柔礼貌，还在稀里糊涂地吃着不知道是谁（也许是穿着水手服的自己）的醋，完全没想过要问清楚Bucky到底要带他到什么地方去。

……所以现在被带到这个奇怪的宾馆来也是他自己的问题。即使进了房间，看着那张干净的大床，扫了一眼这个完全陌生的空间，Steve还是觉得头脑发蒙，像在做梦一样，脚下好像踩着软绵绵的棉花糖。嗯，他好像发烧了，烧得糊里糊涂、头脑不清醒，脑子咕噜咕噜直响，像一锅糊掉的粥。

Bucky刚刚还拉着他的手。Steve眨眨眼，木木地抬起手。他的掌心濡湿温热，好像还残留着Bucky触碰留下的触感。奇怪了，那好像已经是很久之前的事了——他脑子都转不过来了，自然也说不清是时间是过去了五分钟还是一个钟。这段时间里他都经历了什么啊……

Steve双手掩面，内心实在有点崩溃。他是很喜欢Bucky，这点不假，几乎所有认识他的人都知道。这也是为什么Tony和Natasha可以轻易让他上钩——恐怕所有人都知道只要提到Bucky Barnes，Steve Rogers就一定会上钩，无论那件事多蠢多滑稽多无厘头。他当然也知道这件事，也试过改掉，但是没办法。

要是能做到，他现在就不会是这幅打扮站在这里了。

但要是他做到了，搞不好还没有机会和Bucky说上话呢。Natasha还曾经断言他这辈子都不可能和巴基说话的——他们似乎还打了赌，Sam曾经说漏嘴，而Tony那副幸灾乐祸的表情还让Steve气恼了好一阵。事后想想，他气恼的也不是Tony，更不是什么无聊的赌约，只是在跟自己生气而已。

所以现在大概算是因祸得福吗？他一路上可都在和Bucky谈天说地——虽然他像梦游一样，什么都记不清了，但是他还能听到Bucky好听的嗓音在耳边响起。然后就被带到这个地方来了，顺服地像一头小绵羊。他甚至没有发出疑问，也没有跟Bucky解释。Steve以为明眼人都能看出来他是个男人，他还担心了这么久，害怕Bucky会把他当成异装癖变态。

Steve往里走，路过浴室时听见Bucky欢快地哼唱着。他还是有点迷茫，走到梳妆台前坐下，好整理自己的思绪。但他看到镜子里的自己——刚化好妆时Natasha把镜子塞到他面前让他看看，Steve只匆匆瞄了一眼，到此时此刻他才认真地观察起自己来。这看起来……Steve对着镜子眨眨眼，镜子里那个金发碧眼的“女孩”也朝他眨眨眼，充满生气，那么灵动活泼，好像找不出一点跟他相似的地方来。这个“女孩”很可爱，可能正是Bucky喜欢的类型？

难怪Bucky这么高兴。Steve心底泛起一阵酸意，又觉得自己的嫉妒心很好笑。他当然知道Bucky喜欢女孩，也知道跟Bucky约会过的女孩数都数不完。他留意了Bucky这么久，这些也都不是第一天知道。

但Bucky为什么把他带到宾馆来？难道是看他穿得单薄、楚楚可怜（是的，镜子里那个“女孩”确实能让人有这样的错觉，但Steve只觉得窘迫），一眼就看穿了他需要帮助？Bucky当然会这么做，Steve红着脸想，他的Bucky那么好心、那么漂亮又那么温柔……Bucky把他带到宾馆、开了房——

等等，开房？

迟钝的金发男孩好像这才发现自己身处什么地方。他以为“又善良又温柔”的Bucky把他带来开房了，而他们甚至都不认识。

Bucky一定是把他当成了站■街■女。他有做什么奇怪的举动吗？Steve思前想后，怎么想都只记得自己穿着这身水手服在小巷子里踯躅不前。可能他还拉扯了一下上衣和短裙，可能还调整了一下胸前质感怪异的填充物……他根本什么都没干。

Bucky怎么能把一个素不相识的“女孩子”当成小姐、还一言不合就把人带到这种地方来？！

Steve有点生气——确实很生气。他的Bucky不可以、更不应该做这种事。

他得让Bucky知道自己做了错事。

——要好好教训一下Bucky，让他长长记性才行。


End file.
